Hack The Money
by LoGic b0ys
Summary: Hinata adalah teknisi paling pro dalam perusahaan security yang cukup terkenal. Tetapi, sebuah virus yang menyerang server paling berpengaruh di dunia, IMF. Dengan di penuhi rasa penasaran, Hinata menarik dirinya menyelami virus tersebut menuju pinggiran kota. Apa yang akan ditemuinya?
1. Chapter 1

**C** **hapter** **01**

 **Hack The Brain**

 **End**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Langit masih berwarna biru gelap dengan taburan bintang bagaikan jutaan permata yang ditebar diatas permadani berwarna hitam. Ayam jantan yang biasanya bangun pagi pun sekarang masih menutup matanya, menunggu sinar mentari yang mungkin saja akan mengintip di ufuk timur esok hari.

Dalam kegelapan malam itu, sebuah mobil porche hitam tampak menembus kegelapan malam dengan suara mesinnya yang halus. Bagaikan burung hantu yang sedang berburu, porche tersebut tampak benar-benar terkamuflase dengan baik di gelapnya malam.

"Ck" Terdengar suara decakan kesal dari kursi kemudi porche tersebut. Gadis dengan rambut gelap yang hampir senada dengan warna langit malam itu tampak berkali-kali membanting setir, meliuk-liuk melewati jalanan yang banyak lubangnya.

Dia adalah Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Seorang gadis yang bekerja di perusahaan security yang cukup terkenal di amerika saat itu dan menjadi andalan bagi produk IT yang lain.

"Kenapa aku harus ikut andil dengan apa yang telah diperbuat oleh Kiba-kun sih" Keluh Hinata. Mobil itu pun kemudian melaju dengan kencang begitu keluar dari jalan tikus dan kemudian dia berbelok ke arah sebuah gedung besar bertingkat banyak dan segera memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parker.

Seorang cowok dengan tato taring merah di pipinya menyambutnya dengan tatapan khawatir dan langsung mengajaknya untuk masuk dengan cepat. Hinata pun mengikuti Kiba menuju ke arah elevator dan kemudian menekan beberapa kombinasi tombol untuk menuju ke ruang bawah tanah di gedung tersebut.

"Jadi…" Tanya Hinata sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya pada cowok bernama Kiba tersebut.

"Aku telah memaksa servernya untuk shutdown selama satu jam. Tapi client kita yang satu ini tidak mau menunggu sampai pagi untuk mengatasi masalah ini" Kata Kiba.

"Jelaslah, ini client penting bego" Gumam Hinata tanpa terdengar oleh Kiba. Tak berapa lama, pintu lift pun terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah ruangan besar dengan banyak sekali mesin kotak-kotak yang terhubung oleh banyak sekali kabel rumit.

"Seperti yang kuduga dari IMF" Gumam Hinata sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah ruangan server dimana banyak komputer beroperasi memerlukan suhu dingin setidaknya tujuh belas derajat celcius.

"Ayo…! Kau benar-benar bisa tersesat kalo jalan sendirian di server sebesar ini" Kata Kiba. Kalian tahu seberapa besar IMF? International Monetary Federation, sebuah perusahaan yang mengatur lalu lintas ekonomi dunia. Mengembangkan mata uang yang berlaku di seluruh dunia dalam bentuk digital, bukan uang kertas. Selain itu, server ini juga menjadi incaran banyak hacker sehingga keamanan dan stabilitas menjadi hal yang sangat krusial disini.

Sekali server down, mungkin banyak orang akan mengalami kerugian. Yah…! Bisa diibaratkan seperti membakar uang besar-besaran lah. Dua insan berbeda jenis itu pun berkeliling menjelajahi server yang nampak seperti labirin tersebut dengan Kiba yang bertindak sebagai pemimpin.

"Itu, letak komputer pusatnya" Kata Kiba sambil menunjuk ke arah komputer kecil yang menjadi pusat dari server tersebut. Seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan mata kekuningan tengah melihat beberapa baris di layar komputer hitam tersebut. Pria tersebut rupanya menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua sehingga dia pun menoleh kearah KibaHina.

"Biar saya saja yang mengurusi masalah ini, Orochimaru-sama" Kata Hinata sambil berjalan ke arah Orochimaru dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa-gesa. Pria berambut panjang itu pun hanya mengeluarkan sebuah seringai yang terkesan licik sambil berjalan menjauhi komputer server tersebut.

"Aku berharap banyak padamu, nona Hinata" Kata Orochimaru ketika dia berpapasan dengan Hinata sebelum akhirnya dia berjalan menuju ke arah lift yang tadi di masuki oleh dua orang tersebut.

"Haha...! Jangan khawatir, Orochimaru-sama. Hinata adalah teknisi terbaik kami. Semua akan beres bila ditangani oleh cewek yang satu ini" Kata Kiba. Hinata hanya nyengir kecil mendengar ocehan Kiba yang terdengar seenaknya tersebut. Dia pun kembali untuk mengecek komputer tersebut ketika suara Kiba bersama Orochimaru sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

Sunyi... Hanya terdengar suara ketukan merdu dari jari lentik Hinata yang dengan cepat mengetikkan perintah di layar komputer dengan background hitam dan teks hijaunya tersebut.

Wajah putihnya tampak semakin pucat setelah di sedang dengan suhu ruangan sebesar 17 derajat Celsius tersebut. Bibir merah itu kini tampak membiru dan sudah sedikit bergetar meskipun dia masih tetap gigih memperbaiki server untuk mencari virus yang telah menyebar diantara para server yang ada di sana.

Biji lavender itu tampak bergerak kesana-kemari meneliti berbagai baris tulisan hijau sambil sesekali tertutup oleh bulu mata lentik yang melengkapi mata indah nya tersebut. Raut wajahnya yang serius benar-benar mempesona dan ekspresinya yang tidak berubah seperti menunjukkan sebuah karya seni yang luar biasa yang sudah di ciptakan oleh sang maha kuasa ini.

"Hm...! Cukup keren juga kau bisa menembus sistem keamanan kami" Gumam Hinata ketika dia telah menemukan virus yang mengganggu server tersebut. Bahkan bagi seorang polisi cyber se ampuh Hinata sekalipun perlu waktu sekitar setengah jam untuk menemukan virus tersebut. Ini menunjukkan betapa hebatnya seseorang yang mampu menembus sistem Bank dunia.

"Baiklah. Tinggal aku hapus aja file yang satu ini dan server bisa on lagi" Kata Hinata dengan ekspresi lega di wajahnya. Dia pun memberikan sebuah perintah hapus kepada komputer. Perlu diketahui juga sebuah komputer server biasanya tidak memakai mouse sehingga untuk menghapus sebuah file, admin harus mengetikkan sebuah perintah di komputer.

"Eh...!" Gumam Hinata begitu melihat sebuah peringatan ketika dia sedang menghapus file virus tersebut.

Apakah anda yakin akan menghapus saya T_T? (Y/N)

Alis tipis Hinata tampak bertaut begitu melihat pesan yang tampak memohon tersebut. Dia pun segera menekan tombol Y untuk konfirmasi. Mata lavender itu tampak sedikit ragu ketika dia akan menekan tombol enter untuk menghapus file tersebut.

Bibir merah kebiruan tersebut sekarang tampak bergetar lebih hebat karena gugup dan rasa ingin tahu dengan pembuat virus tersebut. Tapi pekerjaan dan karir sebagai seorang polisi cyber tidak bisa dia abaikan begitu saja. Apalagi ini adalah IMF, jika dia salah sedikit saja dia bisa membakar jutaan uang milik orang tidak bersalah.

Biji lavender miliknya kembali melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang mengawasinya saat ini.

"Huh...! Aku benar-benar minta maaf untuk ini" Kata Hinata sambil menekan tombol esc dan membatalkan penghapusan.

Terima kasih atas kebaikanmu. Saya akan memasuki mode sleep kali ini ^_^

"Hah...!" Hinata tampak kaget dengan pesan tersebut. Di bawah pesan tadi tercatat dua buah angka dengan ketelitian empat belas angka di belakang koma. Hinata pun mencatat angka tersebut dan kemudian menghapus pesan tesebut. Dia pun merenggangkan jari nya sampai bunyi gemertak buku buku jarinya terdengar cukup keras.

Tubuh rampingnya kemudian berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke arah komputer client yang berada di sekitar mesin server tersebut.

"Syukurlah. Kukira aku akan dipecat hanya karena permohonan sebuah virus" Gumam Hinata ketika mendapati bahwa server sudah bisa di hidupkan lagi. Dia pun berjalan menuju ke arah lift tempat dia masuk dan segera menekan tombol untuk naik ke lantai atas.

 **-0-**

Berbeda dengan suasana di ruang server yang dingin tadi, di daerah pinggiran kota tampak sangat panas sekali. Banyak pria dengan punggung yang sudah menghitam terkena sinar matahari sedang berusaha mati-matian untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Beberapa wanita juga tampaknya sibuk dengan urusan rumahnya yang tampak kumuh tersebut.

Inilah daerah pinggiran kota, dimana mereka masih menggunakan sistem uang fisik untuk jual beli dengan hanya beberapa dari mereka saja yang mampu membeli dengan uang digital. Termasuk seorang pemuda yang sekarang tengah duduk sambil menghabiskan sebotol cairan berwarna coklat muda.

Dengan jaket abu-abu buluk dan kaos hitam sebagai dalamannya, pria yang satu ini tampak sangat berbeda dengan pria yang ada di sekitarnya. Kulitnya putih bersih dengan rambut raven yang tampak masih segar di kepalanya.

Pria tersebut tampak sedang duduk santai sambil meneguk minuman yang ada di dalam botol yang dibawanya. Tidak, dia tidak mabuk, hanya minuman bersoda biasa.

"Hei...! Ngapain kamu?" Hardik pria tersebut ketika dia melihat seorang gadis cantik sedang membawa sebuah smartphone sambil sesekali mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya.

Gadis berambut indigo tersebut menoleh ke arah pria yang menghardiknya. Mata lavender lembutnya tertangkap oleh biji onyx yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam ke arahnya. Gadis yang ternyata adalah Hinata itu tampak terdiam sejenak melihat pria yang berada di depannya tersebut.

"Kalo ditanya itu jawab..." Biji onyx tersebut tampak membulat bahkan sebelum dia menyelesaikan kata-kata dari mulutnya. Tanpa peringatan dia langsung menerjang ke arah gadis tersebut.

Hinata yang waktu itu masih terdiam tampak tidak siap dengan serangan dari pria tersebut. Pria tersebut langsung merampas Smartphone milik Hinata dan memegang tangan Hinata. Tanpa rasa kasihan dia memelintir lengan tersebut ke belakang punggung Hinata dan membanting tubuh Hinata sehingga sekarang dia sedang terbaring dengan pria tersebut mengunci pergerakannya dari atas.

"Aduh…! Ei…Ei…Ei…!" Hinata mengerang kesakitan merasakan lengannya dipelintir kebelakang oleh Sasuke. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa dia sampai terpesona oleh cowok yang tinggal di pinggiran kota dengan tampilan yang cukup kusut ini.

"Apa-apaan sih yang kau lakukan?" Teriak Hinata sambil menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya pria berambut raven itu tengah mengutak-atik smartphone miliknya dengan raut wajah serius. Hinata hanya melongo heran melihat pria tersebut.

" _Mungkin dia gak tau apa itu smartphone"_ Pikir Hinata. Gadis itu pun mulai tenang mengira bahwa Sasuke hanya penasaran dengan benda yang ada di tangannya tadi sehingga dia menggila.

"Kalo kau lepaskan aku, akan aku kasih tahu cara menggunakannya" Kata Hinata dengan nada yang tenang. Mendengar hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan perkiraannya membuat pria itu mengarahkan onyx tajamya menuju Hinata yang berada di bawahnya.

" _Apa aku terlihat seprimitif itu ya? Masa bodoh deh, aku harus ambil nih anak"_ Batin Sasuke. Dia pun merunduk untuk membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Apa kau mau pekerjaan?" Kata Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata. Desir nafas hangat Sasuke terasa menggelikan di telinganya yang masih tertutup oleh rambut indigo miliknya. Dalam hatinya, terbersit sebuah pikiran tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke kepadanya.

"Hah…! Sasuke…! Apa kau benar-benar sudah gila? Aku tahu kau sudah lama jomblo, tapi jangan memperkosa orang ditengah jalan dong" Sela seseorang ketika melihat posisi mereka berdua. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandanganya pada seseorang yang menyela ucapannya tadi. Seorang pria dengan rambut eboni tengah memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan shock.

"Sai…! Aku butuh bantuanmu. Kita bawa dia ke rumah bareng-bareng" Sontak Hinata dan pria yang dipanggilnya Sai tersebut langsung kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Anu…! Sasuke, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan hubungan kotor" Jawab Sai yang jadi sedikit salah tingkah dan masih shock dengan Sasuke yang nampaknya sudah berubah banyak. Hinata yang dari tadi diam aja pun sekarang mulai berontak.

"Kalian pikir aku ini mainan yang bisa kalian mainkan sesuka hati apa. Cepat lepaskan aku, dasar pria mesum berambut ayam" Teriak Hinata sambil memberontak, tapi sia-sia aja karena kekuatan tangan Sasuke benar-benar kuat sehingga gadis itu hanya menggeliat pelan di bawahnya.

"Huh…! Rupanya kalian berdua sudah salah paham ya" Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan Hinata dan kemudian duduk di bangku yang tadi didudukinya sambil menghabiskan tetes terakhir dari minuman cola yang sejak tadi masih belum dihabiskannya. Hinata yang melihat adegan tersebut tampak menelan ludahnya melihat jakun Sasuke yang naik turun seirama dengan tegukannya.

" _Aih…! Apa sih yang aku pikirkan"_ Batin Hinata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menolak pemikirannya tadi. Sasuke pun jongkok setelah membuang botol colanya tadi dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam dari onyx miliknya.

"Hei….! Apa kau memang suka tiduran di tanah seperti itu? Aku hanya mau membicarakan soal ini" Kata Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan layar smartphone yang sudah di rampasnya dari Hinata tersebut. Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar di tangan Sasuke. Sebuah peta, atau maps yang dengan tanda panah berwarna merah sebagai lokasi yang sudah ditandai oleh Hinata.

Jari putih milik Sasuke tampak menyentuh sedikit layar tersebut dan mengusapnya ke atas. Tampilan berubah menjadi sebuah foto hutan dengan sudut pandang setinggi satu setengah meter. Kali ini biji lavender milik Hinata hampir saja keluar melihat hal tersebut (mirip sama google street view).

"Bukankah aneh jika ada hutan seperti itu di sekitar sini? Aku yakin aku memasukkan longitude yang benar" Kata Hinata sambil berdiri dan langsung merebut smartphone miliknya dari tangan Sasuke. Bibir merah milik pria itu tampak menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis.

"Yap...! Bukankah seharusnya kita bawa dia ke rumah, Sai?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap ke arah Sai yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi serius.

"Mungkin begitu, bagaimana jika kau salah target?" Tanya Sai dengan nada sedikit khawatir sambil menatap ke arah Hinata. Cowok berambut raven itu hanya angkat bahu sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sai.

"Mungkin saja dia bisa jadi istri yang baik"

 **TBC**

Ini sebenernya fic lama juga sih, dan idenya juga mau saya buat OneShot, tapi saya rasa kepanjangan dikit sehingga saya pisah menjadi beberapa chapter (dengan beberapa cerita pendukung juga)

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**C** **hapter** **0** **2**

 **Hack The** **Money**

 **Leader**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Sci-fi, Romance, Angst, Crime, Adventure**

 **RnR Please**

 **Happy Read ^_^**

Tiga orang tersebutberjalan dengan Hinata yang masih berpedoman dengan mapnya sementara Sasuke dan Sai sedang berbicara sendiri di depan Hinata. Telinga Hinata yang sudah terlatih sebagai seorang wanita secara tidak sengaja mendengar beberapa potong pembicaraan mereka.

"Dengan dynamic programming, algomu lebih mudah. Kita save besar time yang terbuang"

"Itu lebih sulit, Sasuke. Empat parameter DP itu sudah hampir seharian aku ngerjain"

"Ah…! Noob"

Hinata hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya dia sedikit banyak tahu sih apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi nimbrung dalam ucapan laki-laki bukanlah hobinya.

Aroma yang sedikit tidak enak menyeruak masuk kedalam hidung mancung Hinata, membuatnya sedikit terganggu dan mengalihkan perhatian nya ke depan.

"Jangan terkejut dengan ini, Hinata. Kau sudah setuju dengan perjanjian kita untuk tidak protes tentang tempat yang akan kita tuju" Celetuk Sasuke yang rupanya menyadari keterkejutan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangkat alisnya heran melihat Sasuke yang masih saja dengan cuek menghadap kedepan. Gimana dia bisa tau ekspresi Hinata? Apa dia punya spion?

"Kalo tempatnya seperti ini, jelas saja bakalan di anggap hutan oleh Maps" Ledek Hinata. Bayangkan saja, disitu banyak menjadi tumpukan sampah yang sudah menggunung, meskipun kebanyakan adalah sampah kering, tetapi masih aja ada beberapa sampah basah yang tercampur sehingga baunya busuk.

"Eh…! Jangan salah, kami memilih tempat seperti ini juga dengan alasan keamanan. Mungkin hal ini tidak berlaku bagi system dengan membuka port yang jarang digunakan, tetapi dalam dunia social itu lain" Kata Sasuke.

"Hentika omong kosongmu itu, Sasuke. Kau tidak keren" Sahut Sai. Beberapa container tampak di tumpuk di bagian tengah tempat sampah tersebut. Sai yang pertama kali sampai di tumpukan container yang sudah banyak lumut dan berkarat itu, langsung membuka pintu lebar yang berada di sana dengan lengan kekarnya.

Mata lavender Hinata membelalak ketika melihat bagian dalam container tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat berantakan. Kabel yang tersambung tidak karuan dengan beberapa bagian yang mengelupas. Tempat tidur yang penuh dengan pakaian kusut dan tampak lusuh. Satu-satunya yang rapi adalah di bagian belakang container dimana ada sederet computer yang berjejer dan sebuah layar monitor besar yang berada di tengah-tengah dereta computer tersebut.

"Selamat datang di dunia kami" Celetuk Sasuke dengan nada mengejek sebelum membuang botol bekas minuman bersodanya keluar dan berjalan dengan tegap menuju ke dereten computer tersebut. Sai yang sudah duluan sekarang tampak sedang berdiri di belakang seorang perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang sedang mengetik sambil melihat beberapa baris kode di layar computer di depannya.

"Nampaknya virus kita sudah dimatikan oleh orang security" Kata cewek tersebut begitu melirik ke kirinya dimana Sasuke yang baru saja datang langsung merebahkan badannya sambil menyambar mouse yang berada di depannya.

"Yap…! Aku baru saja menangkap pelakunya" Kata Sasuke sambil tetap menatap layar yang sekarang menampakkan layar login server. Dengan jari yang tangkas dan cepat, Sasuke mengetikkan alamat IP dan password yang dia gunakan, kemudian mengirimkan perintah virus tersebut untuk aktif kembali tanpa memancing perhatian.

"Eh…! Hebat sekali kau bisa sekali tangkap" Kata Ino begitu melihat Hinata di belakangnya.

"Mata Sasuke memang tajam ketika melihat cewek cantik" Ledek Sai.

"Hinata, kenalkan dia Ino, Yamanaka Ino. Anggota perkumpulanku yang ahli dalam social engineering. Yah…! Meskipun kemampuan komputernya tidak bisa dibandingkan denganmu, tapi dia juga cukup jago kok" Kata Sasuke tidak menggubris omongan Sai.

"Enak saja kau" Kata Ino dengan nada kesal mendengar ucapan Sasuke tadi.

"Yang tidur disana itu adalah Sakura, dia seorang yang terselamatkan dari genosida diam-diam yang dilakukan oleh pemerintah Amerika Serikat. Seluruh kampungnya terbunuh karena ujicoba senjata biologis pemerintah. Dia ahli dalam persenjataan, jadi hati-hati dengannya" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk seorang dengan rambut pink yang sedang tidur di kursi panjang dengan wajah damai. Dahi Hinata berkerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau bilang ini adalah perkumpulan elite hacker paling terkenal di seluruh dunia? Kenapa ada ahli senjata disini?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada heran.

"Apa hebatnya perkumpulan bila tidak membawa dampak bagi dunia?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Iya, perkumpulan rahasia itu cuma omong kosong" Kata Hinata. Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Yap…! Karena itu kita akan membawa dampak bagi dunia dengan rencana yang sudah kita susun dengan sangat teliti mulai tahun lalu" Kata Sasuke seperti main rahasia-rahasiaan dengan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengernyit heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Rencana apaan yang membutuhkan senjata? Bukannya hacker tidak butuh senjata?" Tanya Hinata.

"Yup…! Kalo kau hanya berurusan dengan perusahaan kecil, kau tidak butuh senjata apapun. Tapi kali ini…" Sasuke sengaja menggantung kata-katanya. Hinata tampak sedikit gelisah dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Firasatnya mengatakan bahwa Sasuke pasti akan mengatakan perusahaan itu.

"Kukira dia sudah tau tanpa kau gantung seperti itu, jangan sok keren deh" Ledek Sai sambil sedikit cekikikan.

"Diam kau Sai" Bentak Sasuke yang nampaknya tidak tahan dengan ejekan Sai dari tadi. Ino tampak menyikut rusuk Sai, membuat pemuda berambut eboni itu tampak meringis kesakitan.

"Firasatmu benar sekali, Hinata. Kita akan meretas IMF" Kata Sasuke.

"Jadi, kau memancingku kesini supaya aku bisa menjadi mata-mata di dalam IMF?" Tanya Hinata.

"Tidak, tidak juga. Jika kau bicara tentang mata-mata, maka virus yang kemaren cukup untuk mata-mata setelah kau masukkan virus itu dalam mode sleep. Aku yang membuat virus itu, dan sudah mengaktifkannya kembali setelah Sai melucuti setiap bit dari server mereka supaya file itu tidak terdeteksi lagi" Jelas Sasuke. Hinata tampak heran mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Alis tipis diatas biji lavendernya tampak terangkat sebelah sambil meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut melalui tatapannya.

"Lalu?" Tanyanya ketika kode tatapannya tidak begitu berfungsi pada Sasuke.

"Social Engineering. Ino nantinya akan menjadi temanmu dan dapatkan beberapa informasi yang tidak bisa kudapatkan dari computer" Kata Sasuke.

"Termasuk, identitas pemimpin baru mereka, Orochimaru" Lanjut Sasuke. Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak, menimbang-nimbang rencana yang diajukan oleh Sasuke sambil mengelus dagunya yang menggantung cantik tersebut.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak mau?" Tanya Hinata.

"Sederhana saja. Kau sudah disini, tidak ada jalan keluar lagi. Tapi, kemungkinan besar akan kami cuci otakmu" Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Hmmmpppphh….!" Suara aneh terdengar dari sebelah Sasuke. Onyx hitam itu pun melirik kesebelahnya dengan tatapan kesal. Wajah pria berambut eboni itu tampak aneh dengan ekspresi menahan tawanya yang akan keluar.

"Tidak, tidak, jangan pedulikan aku. Hmmmppp…! Anggap aku tidak ada" Kata Sai sambil masih berusaha menahan tawanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Huh…! Percuma saja menyuruhmu diam" Keluh Sasuke sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi tempat dia duduk tadi.

"Ino, sekarang gantian kau yang ngomong" Perintah Sasuke. Mata aquamarine milik gadis pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjap sejenak sebelum akhirnya beralih menuju layar komputernya. Dengan cepat dia mengetikkan beberapa baris perintah untuk menampilkan data diri seseorang.

Seorang pria berkulit pucat dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam tampak di layar computer milik Ino. Beberapa saat kemudian dia, memindahkan tampilannya menuju ke layar besar diatas. Mata lavender Hinata menatap lekat-lekat foto orang terkenal tersebut. Mata kuningnya tampak menyeringai licik, dengan tatapan yang sangat ambisius.

"Kau kenal dia kan?" Tanya Ino. Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Apa yang membuat kalian penasaran denga Orochimaru-sama selain kekuasaannya yang besar sebagai direktur dari IMF?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada penasaran.

"Riwayat hidupnya" Jawab Ino mantap. Layar tersebut beralih kepada sebuah biodata dari Orochimaru. Lengkap dengan banyaknya data medis dan pribadi miliknya, meskipun banyak diantaranya yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Kamu lihat, aku sudah meng-highlight beberapa data aneh dari Orochimaru yang sudah kutemukan. Orang-orang dengan kepemimpinan yang besar selalu memiliki aura yang berbeda dari kebanyakan orang. Mereka selalu menonjol, paling tidak diketahui public sebelum menjabat sebagai pemimpin" Jelas Ino. Hinata tampaknya sedikit mengerti dengan ucapan Ino.

"Sementara Orochimaru-sama seperti tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam bumi dan menjadi pemimpin perusahaan kelas dunia" Sahut Hinata. Ino hanya mengangguk pelan. Rambut pirangnnya yang dikucir ekor kuda tampak bergoyang pelan seiring dengan anggukan kepalanya.

"Jika kau menyetujuinya, mulai hari ini kau akan bekerja dengan Ino untuk membuka kedok Orochimaru" Kata Sasuke menegaskan. Sepertinya pria berambut raven ini sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Ino mengenai seseorang. Mendengarkan curhatan seseorang bukanlah hobinya.

" _Jika aku tidak melakukanna, aku pasti akan di cuci otak. Mungkin untuk kali ini, aku akan berusaha mengikuti rencananya_ " Batin Hinata mencoba untuk memperhitungkan kemungkinan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti rencanamu" Lanjut Hinata. Sasuke pun berdiri dari duduknya dengan seulas senyuman tipis dan tatapan sinis. Lengannya yang kekar tampak maju ke depan, mencoba untuk mengajak Hinata bersalaman. Tangan halus nan mungil Hinata pun membalas uluran tangan Sasuke, tapi dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menarik tangan tersebut ke depan dan menempelkan bibirnya di telinga Hinata.

"Jangan coba-coba bermain dengan kami"

 **-0-**

"Huft…! Sudah, kau puas?" Tanya Hinata kepada Ino yang saat ini sedang menyetir mobil kap terbuka dengan sebatang rokok yang menempel di bibirnya. Tangan Hinata masih bergetar meskipun Sasuke sudah tidak berada di sini lagi. Telinganya masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang terasa mengancam jiwanya. Bahkan jantungnya tidak dapat dia kendalikan semau dirinya lagi. Smartphone yang berada di tangannya pun tampak basah oleh keringat dinginnya. Sebegitu besarnya kah pengaruh Sasuke pada Hinata?

"Belum. Sebelum aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri" Kata Ino sambil menyeringai sebelum dia menginjak pedal gas dan memacu mobilnya di jalanan yang mulus tersebut. Hinata menghubungi Kiba untuk melakukan pengecekan terhadap server data IMF yang sudah diperbaiki oleh Hinata tempo hari.

Alasan Hinata mengadakan pengecekan lagi cukup bagus. Ada temannya yang menyarankan sesuatu terhadap virus tersebut sehingga membuat Hinata bisa masuk kembali ke server milik IMF, meskipun hanya beberapa jam, tentu saja dengan Ino.

"Hei…! Apa kau takut dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. Hinata menoleh dengan wajah heran kepada Ino. Perempuan cantik berambut pirang itu adalah seorang yang ahli dalam social engineering, diam tanpa kata merupakan sebuah hal yang tabu bagi seseorang dengan tingkat sosialitas yang tinggi sepertinya.

"Kenapa harus takut?" Tanya Hinata dengan acuh. Ino hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman sinis pada Hinata.

"Oh, jadi kamu suka padanya?" Ucapan Ino jelas membuat Hinata kaget. Saking kagetnya, hapenya saja sampai hampir jatuh karena saking licin dan kagetnya Hinata.

"Apa-apaan spekulasimu itu?" Kata Hinata dengan nada kesal. Ino hanya sedikit nyengir ke arah Hinata melihat reaksi Hinata yang berlebihan itu.

"Aku adalah seorang yang sudah terlatih dengan ekspresi orang. Jangan coba-coba macam-macam denganku" Kata Ino tidak menggubris pertanyaan dari Hinata.

"A… apa ekspresiku seperti seseorang yang menyukai Sasuke?" Tanya Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin juga kau segan, atau takut pada Sasuke" Jawab Ino singkat.

"Tapi, melihat reaksimu barusan…." Goda Ino sambil sengaja menggantungkan kata-katanya. Hinata menggembungkan pipinya mendengar godaan dari Ino yang membuat gadis pirang itu tertawa.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Sasuke? Aku mungkin bisa memberitahumu" Kata Ino masih dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak perlu" Kata Hinata dengan nada kesal.

"Hoo…! Baiklah, akan kuceritakan yang aku tahu saja" Kata Ino tetap ngotot. Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dari Ino, mencoba untuk menutup telinganya dengan bunyi angin yang berdesir di telinganya.

"Sasuke adalah putra dari perusahaan yang saat ini sudah bangkrut. Ayahnya bunuh diri, Ibunya kawin lagi, kakaknya menghabiskan semua asset perusahaan, bahkan dia tega menjual Sasuke hanya untuk kesenangannya sendiri" Ucapan Ino sukses membuat Hinata merasa tertarik dengan sejarah Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak, bukankah dia juga anggota orang broken home? Ibunya meninggal karena penyakit, dan ayahnya menuduhnya sudah membunuh ibunya sendiri. Dia dibuang dari keluarga dengan tidak terhormat.

"Kau pasti sudah mengerti kan bagaimana kebangkrutan perusahaan ayah Sasuke?" Kata Ino mengoceh sendirian sementara Hinata masih terbawa dengan suasana broken home nya.

"Waktu itu Sasuke masih remaja, sehingga tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya. Tapi, ketika dia mulai beranjak dewasa, pikirannya mulai terbuka. Dia menyelidiki sendiri bagaimana perusahaan ayahnya bisa bangkrut dalam waktu secepat itu" Kata Ino melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Yap…! IMF mempermainkan perusahaan mereka. Setelah dia selidiki, ternyata ada beberapa perusahaan yang diuntungkan akibat krisis besar-besaran yang menyebabkan kebangkrutan perusahaan ayahnya. Dia berkesimpulan bahwa IMF telah melakukan sebuah permainan kotor…."

"Kita sudah sampai" Potong Hinata dengan segera langsung melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu untuk segera keluar dari mobil Ino.

"Hei…! Paling tidak biarkan aku mengakhiri cerita ini secara drama…" Ino pun berdecak kesal melihat Hinata mengacuhkannya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian dia tersenyum senang.

"Paling tidak aku sudah menumbuhkan simpatinya"

 **-0-**

"Apanya yang salah sih? Kau tidak tahu ya jika Orochimaru-sama sebagai direktur dari IMF sangat sibuk sekali" Keluh Kiba ketika berjalan dengan cepat bersama dengan Hinata.

"Gomen ne, Kiba-kun. Tapi, Ino-chan berkata bahwa ini adalah patch yang penting yang tidak kusadari" Kata Hinata.

" _Ino-chan? Kelihatan sok imut banget deh_ " Batin Ino merasa mual mendengar panggilan Hinata untuknya.

"Temenmu ini kayaknya handal juga, mungkin aku juga harus memberikan rekomendasi untuknya" Kata Kiba sambil melirik ke arah Ino. Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ucapan Kiba yang tampak melenceng dari topic.

"Terserah lah" Jawab Hinata singkat ketika mereka memasuki lift untuk masuk ke dalam ruang server.

Aura dingin kembali menusuk tulang Hinata ketika mereka melewati server dengan ribuan hardisk yang terhubung dalam sebuah RAID di ruang server tersebut. Tampak seseorang dengan rambut hitam panjang tampak berdiri disana sambil membelakangi lift. Tangannya yang pucat tampak terbelenggu di bawah punggungnya. Wajah pucatnya tampak tenang memandangi server di depannya. Beberapa saat kemudian matanya menoleh ke belakang, ketika Hinata dkk datang dari lift.

"Gomen ne, Orochimaru-sama. Kali ini akan kami usahakan agar pengecekannya complete" Kata Kiba sambil maju dan membungkuk kepada Orochimaru.

"Lakukan saja" Kata Orochimaru sambil tersenyum. Dengan cekatan, Hinata langsung mengoperasikan computer server yang berada di depan Orochimaru, sedangkan Ino dan Kiba menunggunya di belakang bersama dengan Orochimaru.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, Ino-chan. Virus yang kemaren sedang membuka jalan untuk virus lainnya" Komentar Hinata. Ino hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Oh…! Jadi yang menemukan bugnya adalah kamu ya?" Sahut Orochimaru dengan nada tertarik.

"Tidak juga, saya hanya ahli berteori" Jawab Ino tanpa ada sedikitpun rasa grogi di nada bicaranya.

"Hoo…! Hanya bisa berteori ya? Bukankah lebih baik gunakan Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam perusahaannya?" Tanya Orochimaru. Ino hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya mendengar ucapan Orochimaru.

"Saya bukan tipe orang seperti itu" Jawab Ino enteng. Tampak Orochimaru sedikit tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kau baru bisa berkata seperti itu jika kau sudah benar-benar terdesak" Kata Orochimaru yang tampaknya seperti mengalihkan topic pembicaraan.

"Huh…! Apakah tuan juga merupakan orang yang seperti itu?" Tanya Ino. Orochimaru tampak menolehkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah Ino.

"Menurutmu sendiri?"

 **TBC**

Thanks atas koreksi bahasanya (author bego banget kalo masalah tata bahasa). Oh, dan untuk yang IMF, itu author tau sih, tapi memang author bikin Federation (author ga kepikiran buat nama laen).

Soalnya yang author tau, IMF itu fungsinya buat kestabilan ekonomi, perdagangan internasional, pertumbuhan ekonomi dan pencegahan kemiskinan dan berada dibawah naungan PBB. Sedangkan yang author buat, sebuah bank yang mengeluarkan uang (mirip kayak BI tapi buat hampir seluruh dunia), berdiri tanpa parent organisasi.

Untuk sci-finya kurang ya? Rencananya mau di akhir-akhir chapter. Untuk film yang bisa dijadiin referensi, author lebih suka dengan yang sedikit berbau fantasy (kayak filmnya marvel), dan untuk yang luar angkasa kaya star wars gitu, mungkin lebih enak baca novelnya kali ya XD.

Thanks atas sarannya.

 **Thanks juga buat baca**

 **Jangan lupa review…!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **Hack The Brain**

 **The Plan**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated : T**

 **Pair : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi (meskipun cuma dikit aja sih), Friendsdhip?**

 **Happy Read ^^**

Pemuda berambut raven itu tampak mengelus-elus dagunya yang menggantung bagai sarang lebah. Garis wajahnya yang tampan tampak tenang, meskipun tatapan matanya menunjukkan keseriusan dan ambisi yang besar. Postur tubuhnya yang tegap dan didukung dengan bentuk tubuh yang kekar, membuatnya tampil percaya diri. Meskipun tidak ada yang mengira bahwa pria yang satu ini jomblo.

"Saranku sih, jangan coba macam-macam dengan orang yang satu ini. Kita buat aja skenario supaya dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatannya sebagai direktur IMF" Kata seorang gadis yang sedang duduk di depan komputer yang menampilkan gambar seseorang bermata kuning picik dengan ekspresi menyeringai.

"Sai, seberapa banyak data yang sudah kau dapat?" Tanya pria berambut raven, Sasuke, pada seorang berambut eboni yang tengah mengetik dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kecepatan manusia normal pada umumnya.

"Cukup banyak. Kita bisa melakukan penyusupan ke kantornya lusa, jika Hinata bersedia" Kata Sai tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada Sasuke. Pria tampan itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk terdiam di bangku belakangnya. Mata emeraldnya hanya menatap kosong ke bawah sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki jenjangnya.

"Kau punya sesuatu yang bagus, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke. Seulas senyum semangat terukir di bibir merah gadis tersebut, mata yang tadinya kosong sekarang menatap Sasuke dengan penuh antusiasme.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sniper dan peledak yang bagus" Kata Sakura dengan nada semangat. Sasuke tampak tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan Sakura.

"Kerja bagus, sesuai dengan rencanaku" Kata Sasuke sambil meloncat duduk menuju layar komputer yang berada di samping Sai. Dengan gerakan yang tidak kalah cepat melawan Sai, dia menekan tombol keyboard dan menekan tombol enter untuk menampilkan hasil rencananya ke layar besar yang berada di atas.

"Ini adalah plan mendadak yang kubuat ketika aku mengetahui sebuah info penting" Kata Sasuke sambil berbalik menuju orang berdiri di belakangnya, yaitu Hinata dan Sakura.

"Info?" Tanya Ino dengan tampang heran.

"IMF akan melakukan backup besar-besaran menuju tempat baru mereka yang diperkirakan di daerah pegunungan dekat dengan perbatasan Kanada" Jelas Sasuke. Mata aquamarine Ino nampak membulat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Secara refleks, gadis berambut pirang itu berdiri dan melotot ke arah Sasuke.

"Itu pasti ulahnya. Ini pasti ulah Orochimaru" Kata Ino dengan nada menggebu-gebu.

"Terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan begitu, Ino" Jawab Sasuke masih terkesan santai.

"Apa maksudmu dengan terlalu cepat? Pembangunan ruang back up di puncak pegunungan pasti memerlukan biaya yang cukup tinggi untuk infrastruktur yang tahan suhu ekstrem seperti itu" Sanggah Ino.

"Tidak, menurutku itu memang langkah yang harus dilakukan oleh seorang direktur sekelas IMF untuk berjaga-jaga memback up data setiap pelanggannya. Ini adalah standard operating procedure. Jika ini tidak dilakukan maka pasti ada yang aneh dengan perusahaan itu" Jelas Sasuke.

"Tapi, ini terlalu kebetulan" Kata Ino dengan nada frustasi.

"Kalo menurutku, pendapat Sasuke lebih bisa digunakan. Soalnya, dalam rencana kita untuk menyerang langsung server dari IMF, kita akan berhubungan dengan data fisiknya sehingga resiko tertangkap akan sangat besar. Tetapi, semua itu akan sia-sia jika ternyata IMF memiliki cadangan data di tempat terpencil perbatasan Kanada. Jika kita tidak melakukannya sekarang, itu artinya kita akan kerja dua kali" Sahut Sai. Sasuke tampak menyeringai mendengar ada yang mendukung pendapatnya.

"Tapi, Sai..." Ino tampak masih tidak terima dikalahkan oleh dua orang pria dalam berdebat.

"Semua sudah siap, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sai. Pemuda berambut eboni itu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil melihat beberapa list yang muncul di layar komputernya.

"Kantor server dari IMF memang ketat, jadi kita tidak bisa langsung masuk ke dalam kantornya. Kita hanya bisa menjangkitinya dari luar. Virus yang kutanam kemarin memang sudah super dan tertanam kuat, tetapi jika kita ingin menghancurkan servernya secara fisik..." Ucapan Sai tampak menggantung begitu saja di udara.

"Menyusupi sistem pendingin, dan memanaskan servernya sampai semua datanya menguap" Kata Sasuke. Mata lavender Hinata tampak membulat mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Tunggu dulu, Sasuke. Bagaimana caranya untuk memasuki peralatan pendingin seperti itu?" Tanya Hinata. Bahu lebar milik Sasuke terangkat sedikit sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Sistem seperti itu pasti bekerja otomatis kan? Tidak mungkin mereka menurunkan suhu termostatnya ketika cuaca sedang dingin, itu pasti membuang-buang energi" Kata Sasuke. Hinata tampak menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke. Bukankah itu artinya...

"Sekali lagi, kau harus menghubungkan sistem termostat tersebut ke dalam server utama sesegera mungkin. Sai akan mengaktifkan virusnya begitu kau memberikan sinyal dan bum...! Semuanya lenyap" Jelas Sasuke.

"Aku belum melengkapi virusku untuk mengendalikan termostat" Lapor Sai.

"Kau punya waktu satu hari" Jawab Sasuke enteng sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju ke belakang sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah teman-temannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jelaskan job desk kalian untuk rencana kita besok lusa" Kata Sasuke memulai pidatonya. Ino dan Sai pun berbalik dari layar komputernya dan memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Sai, kau terus berkutat dengan virusmu itu. Ino dan Hinata yang akan mengurus soal termostatnya. Aku dan Sakura akan mengurus soal truk cadangan data yang akan diberangkatkan besok lusa dini hari" Jelas Sasuke.

"Truk akan diberangkatkan dini hari dari kantor pusat data IMF sehingga jika kuperkirakan, mereka akan sampai di pegunungan sebelum matahari terbenam. Oleh karena itu, kita akan menghadang mereka di sekitar sini" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke arah peta Amerika Serikat dimana ada titik merah yang berkelap-kelip di daerah gurun pasir Alboroque.

"Ino, dan Hinata. Tunggu sinyal Sakura dulu untuk memulai operasi kalian. Jika Sakura belum menemukan truknya dan kalian sudah memulai operasi kalian, maka ada kemungkinan besar bahwa truk itu akan kembali membawa datanya" Jelas Sasuke.

"Sakura, kau yang mengincar truk tersebut dengan sniper. Jika sudah jatuh, aku yang akan memasang peledaknya" Lanjut Sasuke yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan pelan oleh Sakura.

"Sai, kau tentunya sudah tahu apa tugasmu. Dan beri sinyal pada Ino dan Hinata agar segera pergi berbaur dengan kekacauan" Kata Sasuke yang rupanya mengakhiri pidato tentang rencana briliannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan ini. Nampaknya direktur itu, menyembunyikan sesuatu" Celetuk Ino. Sasuke tampak sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Anggap aja ini adalah pertandingan kecerdasan antara aku dan Orochimaru" Kata Sasuke dengan nada yang sangat percaya diri.

"Kau tau. Di dalam mata kuning licik dan senyuman ramahnya, tersimpan ambisi yang sangat besar, obsesi pada kemenangan dan kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi. Di dukung dengan kemampuannya yang diatas rata-rata dan auranya yang tidak begitu kentara, tapi sangat mencekam. Dia mengingatkanku pada Sherlock" Jelas Ino dengan tatapan serius pada Sasuke.

"Kalo begitu, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana kejamnya Profesor Moriarty padanya" Balas Sasuke dengan sebuah seringaian kecil. Ino tampak tersenyum pahit mendengar balasan Sasuke.

"Tapi kau tahu, Moriarty adalah orang yang mati di akhir cerita"

 **-0-**

 **Hinata's POV**

Pemuda berambut raven itu dengan tenang menyaksikan truk tronton yang jatuh bergulingan di jalan menurun itu. Seorang gadis manis berambut pink tampak berdiri di sebelahnya dengan ekspresi senang, tangan mungilnya menggandeng lengan kekar pemuda tersebut. Mata onyx yang tampak terkejut dengan sentuhan lembut dari gadis itu hanya bisa memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut, sebelum akhirnya dia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kecil.

"Kerja bagus, Sakura" Kata pemuda tersebut sambil melepaskan pegangan tangan Sakura untuk mengeratkan tali tas punggung yang berada di belakang punggungnya. Dengan cekatan dia berlari menuruni tebing curam tersebut, menuju ke arah truk yang terguling, meninggalkan gadis yang sedang memegang sniper di tangannya.

Pemuda itu pun langsung jongkok begitu sampai di tempat truk tersebut terguling, melepaskan tas punggungnya dengan cekatan dan kemudian mulai merangkai banyak kabel. Raut wajahnya tegas, tapi terkesan santai. Mata onyxnya yang setajam elang tidak pernah sedetikpun teralihkan dari gulungan kabel berwarna begitu banyak.

 _Awas...!_

Tu...tubuhku tidak bisa kugerakkan? Ada apa ini? Aku harus menolongnya bukan?

Seseorang berambut hitam panjang tampak mendekati pemuda tersebut, secara perlahan. Bahkan aku tidak mendengar suara apapun.

 _Hei...! Meskipun kau memasang bom, perhatikan sekitarmu_

Sebuah benda kecil mengkilat tampak keluar dari baju lengan panjang yang dipakai oleh sosok tersebut. Mata kuningnya berkilat-kilat penuh kekejaman, lidahnya yang panjang tampak menjijikkan, menjilati bibirnya yang merah kebiruan layaknya orang sadis.

 _Baka...! Cepat pindah dari sana_

Aura hitam layaknya dewa kematian keluar dari sosok tersebut. Dingin, dan gelap pekat, seolah lubang hitam yang siap menghisap apapun masuk kedalamnya. Dengan gerakan yang melampaui kecepatan mata, pisau yang dibawanya tadi sudah berhasil mengiris pembuluh nadi pemuda tersebut.

Darah segar bermuncratan kemana-mana, meninggalkan tubuh pemuda tersebut kejang-kejang seolah terkena penyakit epilepsi.

 _Tidakkk...!_

"Hei...! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Apa ini? Tiba-tiba saja pandanganku berubah? Gelap, hanya ada sebuah sumber cahaya yang menyilaukan dari sisi kananku. Kulihat di sekelilingku, dimana beberapa pasang mata tampak menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

Mataku kemudian tertarik pada sepasang onyx yang menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir. Beberapa saat kemudian, kurasakan sebuah tangan yang kekar di bahuku. Eh?

"A... ada apa ini?" Tanyaku dengan nada sedikit tergagap. Kurasakan badanku memanas, keringat mengucur dari dahiku. Apa yang baru saja terjadi?

"Baka...! Kau tiba-tiba saja mengerang kesakitan. Biasanya kau tidur di rumah bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah tidur disini sih? Disini tempatnya kurang nyaman kan?" Rentetan pertanyaan bernada khawatir keluar dari bibir merah pemuda yang sedang berada di depanku tersebut.

Astaga...! Jadi itu semua cuma mimpi, mimpi tentang...

"Ugh...!" Erangku pelan sambil memegangi kepalaku. Aku tidak mau mengingat adegan itu lagi...

"Eh...! Kenapa? Apa aku melakukan hal yang menyakitkanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua lengannya dari bahuku. Aku pun berusaha untuk menggelengkan kepalaku pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Sudah, sudah...! Biarkan dia sendiri dulu. Apa kau habis mimpi buruk?" Suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba menyela kami berdua. Itu suara Ino. Tampaknya dia sedang berusaha mendorong Sasuke agar menjauh dariku. Pemuda berambut ayam itu hanya pasrah saja di dorong oleh Ino, tapi tatapan onyxnya tampak masih menyimpan sedikit kekhawatiran.

Grep...!

"Eh...!" Wajah Sasuke tampak penuh dengan pertanyaan ketika kupegang tangan kanannya.

"A... ada yang ingin kub... kubicarakan" Kataku sembari menyembuyikan pipiku memanas, entah karena malu atau karena habis mimpi buruk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali? Jangan kau katakan sekarang" Seru Ino dengan nada yang sedikit kaget. Eh...!

"Bb... baka, apa sih yang kau pikirkan?" Bentakku pada Ino. Mata aquamarinenya tampak mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar bentakanku.

"Kau akan mengatakannya bukan?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi innocent.

"Ya tidak lah" Kataku sambil menunduk malu.

"Hah...?" Ino tampak terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Sudah-sudah, Hinata kau mau ngomong apa? Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku terlebih dahulu?" Potong Sasuke tidak sabaran. Aku pun langsung menarik tanganku agar lepas dari Sasuke dan berdiri dengan perasaan malu. Mata onyx yang tegas nan tajam itu menatapku dengan tatapan intens, sebelum akhirnya dia menghela nafas pelan.

"Kau butuh tempat pribadi ya?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan mendengar ucapan dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, ikut aku"

 **End of Hinata's POV**

 **-0-**

Bau busuk yang menyengat tampaknya tidak menghilangkan niat sepasang manusia berbeda jenis kelamin itu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Gunungan sampah yang bertebaran dimana-mana sudah seperti makanan sehari-hari baik pria berambut raven segelap langit malam itu.

Sedangkan gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya, tampak biasa saja, meskipun dia sedikit terganggu pada awalnya, tapi toh dia yang ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan sang pemuda.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Sasuke langsung ke intinya.

"Kukira, kau harus memikirkan kembali rencanamu untuk besok" Hinata juga ikut menyahut langsung ke intinya. Sasuke tampak menghela nafas mendengar ucapan Hinata, seolah dia sudah menduga bila Hinata akan mengatakan hal ini.

"Jadi, apakah kau tadi mimpi terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada dirimu saat kamu melakukan penyusupan?" Tanya Sasuke. Mata lavender milik Hinata tampak mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba untuk menebak pemikiran Sasuke melalui tatapan bola onyxnya. Tapi, onyx tersebut menutup sambil mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah langit.

"Kalo kau memang takut, mungkin aku bisa membatalkan keterlibatanmu" Kata Sasuke dengan nada tenang. Hinata tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke yang tampaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Tidak, tidak, aku tidak selemah yang kamu duga tau. Aku tadi bermimpi tentang kamu yang mati di dalam misi" Kata Hinata dengan emosi yang cukup memanas. Sasuke pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Onyx miliknya tampak sedikit heran dengan ucapan dari Hinata.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Tanya Sasuke sambil mengukir seulas senyuman, atau bisa juga disebut dengan seringaian pelan pada Hinata.

"Ti... tidak juga. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak peduli jika kau mati sih, aku hanya berusaha untuk memperingatkanmu" Sahut Hinata pelan sambil menunduk. Mata onyx milik Sasuke yang tadinya berniat untuk menggoda Hinata sekarang tampak sedikit tegas, kelopak matanya menyempit, memandang Hinata dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Apa kau berusaha untuk menghalang-halangiku karena rencana Orochimaru belum siap?" Tanya Sasuke to the point. Hinata langsung mendelik mendengar hal tersebut. Kenapa sekarang Sasuke menuduhnya akan melakukan pengkhianatan?

"Tidak. Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sedikit takut. Onyx Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lekat, seolah tidak membiarkan lavender itu kabur ke kiri maupun ke kanan. Wajahnya yang tadinya sedikit jauh pun semakin mendekati wajah Hinata.

Hinata tampak gugup dan berkali-kali mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar Sasuke sambil sedikit mundur untuk menjauhkan wajah Sasuke yang mulai menempel pada wajahnya.

"Orang berbohong akan tampak jelas pada wajahnya kau tau. Dan Ino, jangan kau kira aku tidak melihatmu bersembunyi disana" Kata Sasuke. Mata Hinata tampak terkejut dan kemudian melirik ke kirinya, sosok bayangan dengan cepat tampak berlari kecil dengan suara cekikikan yang mengiringi keeprgiannya.

"Aku harus bilang Sai untuk menjaga pacarnya lain kali" Kata Sasuke sambil mendesah pelan dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Hinata. Beberapa saat kemudian pemuda tersebut berdiri tersenyum kecil kepada Hinata.

"Terima kasih sudah memperingatkanku. Tapi, aku tidak akan mati semudah itu"

 **TBC**

Seperti fic di angkatannya (XD dikira kuliah kali), fic ini juga akan end dalam 5 chapter. Bisa di tebak bukan? Fic ini hanya akan menceritakan tentang rencana yang sudah Sasuke buat diatas, apakah akan berhasil? Dan bagaimana dengan hubungannya dengan Hinata? Akankah Sasuke yang akan mati?

Author juga bingung mau dibawa kemana fic ini XD.

Gak, gak, author sudah melihat dengan jelas bagaimana fic ini akan berakhir. Tapi, author masih perlu bantuan di bahasanya mungkin hmmm...! Bagi yang punya kritik dan saran bisi dikirim ke kotak review dibawah XD.

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **Hack The Brain**

 **Failure**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship**

 **Happy Read ^^**

"Gimana? Sudah siap?" Tanya seorang berambut raven tampak menoleh ke belakang motornya sambil sedikit tersenyum kecil. Gadis yang berada di belakangnya hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Beberapa saat kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi, pemuda tersebut menembus kegelapan malam dengan sepeda motor fiction yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang. Raungan motornya merobek keheningan malam di daerah pinggiran tersebut.

Rambut raven itu tampak berkibar diterpa oleh angin dari depan. Dengan style emo dan garis wajah yang sempurna, pemuda tersebut terlihat sangat keren dengan motor lakinya. Gadis yang duduk di belakang itu pun rupanya ikut terpesona dengan pemandangan yang berada di depannya. Rambut pink yang terlihat sangat manis itu berkibar diterpa angin, mata emeraldnya yang memandang pria di depannya dengan penuh kekaguman tampak berusaha untuk bisa terbuka di tengah motor yang melaju dengan kecepatan kencang.

"Kau tidak kedinginan, Sakura?" Tanya pemuda yang di depan, Sasuke, kepada gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

"Mmmm, enggak" Jawab Sakura sambil sedikit menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jaket kulit yang melapisi punggung Sasuke yang lebar. Sebuah seringaian kecil tampak tersungging di bibir pemuda yang sekarang malah semakin memacu motornya agar berlari lebih cepat lagi. Jaket coklat yang melapisi tubuhnya pun mulai berkibar, menambah kesan keren yang sudah melekat pada Sasuke.

"Kita berpacu dengan waktu"

 **-0-**

"Sudahlah, dia bakalan baik-baik saja kok" Kata seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menepuk gadis yang sedang bengong diatas sebuah container. Rambut indigo panjang itu tampak berayun lembut di terpa angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi. Dengan jari lentiknya, gadis cantik itu tampak berusaha menahan agar poni di depan dahinya tidak begitu berantakan di terpa angin.

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya kok" Jawab gadis itu, Hinata, singkat sambil tetap menatap lurus, ke arah jalan yang dilewati Sasuke beberapa saat yang lalu. Gadis pirang yang sedang berdiri di depannya tadi, Ino, tampak sedikit nyengir kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata. Dengan langkah cekatan, dia berjalan menuju Hinata dan menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Jadi, kau mempercayakan semuanya kepadanya nih?" Tanya Ino. Hinata tampak kalem menghadapi Ino, rupanya dia sudah terbiasa dengan sikap penggoda milik Ino sehingga dia tidak menanggapinya dengan terlalu serius.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan selalu kau kaitkan dengan Sasuke, benar kan?" Tanya Hinata dengan tenang. Ino tampak tertawa sinis mendengar ucapan Hinata yang bernada sarkastik tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda seperti biasanya.

"Itu adalah obat yang paling manjur untuk menumbuhkan cinta di hati seseorang" Kata Ino sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Wajah Hinata tampak bosan mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Tapi… aku begitu terkejut ketika kau tertidur sambil menggumamkan nama Sasuke. Apa yang terjadi dalam mimpimu?" Raut wajah Hinata tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Ino. Dengan gerakan yang cukup cepat dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ino dengan tatapan minta keyakinan.

"Apakah aku…."

"Yap…! Kau tidak sadar ya kalo kau menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Atau jangan-jangan kau sedang bermimpi…."

"Tentu saja tidak, baka" Semprot Hinata sebelum Ino sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suara kikikan Ino kikikan Ino yang lembut tampak sedikit meriuhkan suasana malam yang sunyi itu. Gadis berambut indigo itu tampak menunduk dengan wajah yang memerah.

Di pikirannya terlintas ilusi bahwa dia sedang tidur sambil menggumamkan nama Sasuke.

Waaa…! Dengan wajah yang memerah, gadis cantik itu menutupi wajahnya sendiri dengan tangan putihnya.

"Hei…! Sekarang aku serius, kau tadi malem mimpi apa?" Tanya Ino. Hinata pun membuka wajahnya dan menatap ke arah aquamarine yang sekarang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Sepertinya Ino sudah berubah menjadi mode serius, persis dengan Ino yang kemaren berbincang-bincang dengan Orochimaru.

"Memangnya penting ya? Membicarakan mimpi segala?" Tanya Hinata tak acuh.

"Jangan salah, Hinata. Mimpi itu bukan hanya sekedar bunga tidur. Kau tahu nenek moyang kita dulu suka sekali menafsirkan mimpi, kau mau meninggalkan warisan nenek moyang kita?" Tanya Ino.

"Kalo begitu, kenapa kau tidak ikut mati saja sama nenek moyangmu" Tukas Hinata sarkastik. Ino tampak terkekeh pelan mendengar candaannya tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Bukankah mimpi itu merefleksikan pikiran bawah sadar kita? Mungkin jika kau menceritakannya, kita bisa tahu apa yang kau khawatirkan dan kita tahu apakah Sasuke bisa mengatasinya atau tidak" Kata Ino.

"Benarkah?"

 **-0-**

"Kalian berdua sudah siap?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut eboni sambil tetap menatap computer ketika Ino dan Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Kedua gadis cantik ini nampaknya sudah menyiapkan segalanya untuk berangkat menuju ke kantor IMF.

Pakaian mereka juga sudah cukup formal. Ino dengan menggunakan rok formal ungu tua selutut, dengan kemeja putih yang dibalut dengan jas lengan panjang dengan warna senada dengan roknya.

Sementara Hinata menggunakan setelan yang sama, hanya saja berwarna ungu muda dan menggunakan rok yang lebih panjang daripada Ino.

"Sudah siap. Nanti kau akan memberitahu kami bagaimana cara menghubungkan virusmu dengan termostatnya kan?" Tanya Ino sambil mengancingkan lengan baju di bagian pergelangan tangannya. Pemuda berambut eboni yang dipanggil Sai itu tampak mengangguk pelan.

"Hinata, kau pake ini" Kata Ino sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda berbentuk setengah bola kecil dengan banyak sekali lubang di permukaan lengkungnya. Gadis berambut indigo itu pun menyibakkan rambut panjangnya di atas telingannya dan menaruh benda tersebut di dalam telinganya.

Mata lavendernya masih tampak bingung sekaligus gelisah, tetapi dari gerakan matanya, mungkin gadis yang satu ini ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepada Sai yang masih sibuk dengan bagian komputernya.

"Umm…! Sai, apa kau tidak berpikir bahwa ini semua adalah jebakan?" Tanya Hinata akhirnya.

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" Tanya Sai tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar computer di depannya. Hinata tampak speechless mendengar ucapan Sai yang sepertinya tidak begitu setuju dengannya tersebut.

"Yah…! Kukira IMF tidak akan membocorkan sesuatu yang rahasia seperti ini. Mereka pasti akan diam-diam menyebarkan informasi tanpa ada kebocoran dan kemudian tiba-tiba saja sudah ada back upannya" Jawab Hinata dengan suara pelan. Sai tampak tediam sejenak, hanya suara ketikan dari keyboard yang terdengar selama beberapa saat.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan hasil retasan yang sudah didapatkan oleh Sasuke dengan susah payah" Jawab Sai sambil menekan tombol enter untuk memindahkan layar komputernya menuju layar yang besar. Terdapat banyak sekali huruf yang tidak dapat dibaca oleh manusia normal, bahkan oleh programmer berpengalaman sekalipun. Mata Hinata tampak sedikit terbelalak dengan hasil yang diddapatkan oleh Sasuke.

"Lihat…! File ini di enkripsi dengan algoritma 256-bit, untuk membuka kunci ini secara komputasi brute force butuh waktu 10 pangkat 62 tahun. Itu bahkan lebih tua dari umur alam semesta kau tau. Memangnya kau kira IMF main-main dengan semua ini" Jawab Sai sambil menekan sesuatu dan layarnya pun kemudian berubah dari bahasa yang terenkripsi menjadi bahasa yang bisa dimengerti oleh Hinata.

"Ini adalah hasil deskripsi yang Sasuke lakukan selama seminggu menggunakan informasi yang dia dapatkan dari kami semua" Jelas Sai. Mata Hinata tampak memicing melihat informasi yang didapatkan oleh Sasuke yang sebegitu detailnya tentang pengiriman back up di daerah perbatasan Kanada itu.

"Belum semuanya di deskripsi sih. Sehingga Sasuke juga belum tau apa saja yang akan di back up oleh IMF" Lanjut Sai.

"Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan file itu?"

 **-0-**

"Yosh…! Kita sudah selesai kan, Sakura?" Kata Sasuke sambil menghela nafas lega. Kabut putih tampak keluar dari mulut dan hidungnya yang tampak pucat dan sedikit membiru. Rambutnya yang basah, tampak sudah sedikit memutih, menampakkan kristal es yang terbentuk karena dinginnya suhu.

"Ini…" Kata Sakura sambil menyerahkan syal miliknya pada Sasuke. Onyx tajam Sasuke tampak menatap Sakura dengan tatapan heran, sebelum akhirnya bibirnya yang tampak bergetar itu menyunggingkan seulas senyuman penuh pengertian pada Sakura. Dia pun mengambil syal berwarna abu-abu tersebut dari tangan mungil Sakura.

"Kamu pakai aja dulu, bukankah kamu yang nantinya hanya diam disini sambil menunggu truknya?" Kata Sasuke sambil mengalungkan syal tersebut di leher Sakura. Pemuda tersebut langsung mengancingkan kancing tepat di bawah lehernya untuk menahan dingin yang menusuk dadanya dan mengeluarkan topi rajutan untuk menutupi kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Sekarang kita berpisah disini, aku akan ke jalan raya sebelah sana sementara kamu tunggu disini dan mengawasi sekitar dengan sniper. Jatuhkan sopirnya dan aku akan menyelesaikan sisanya" Kata Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Hati-hati, Sasuke-san" Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum kecil. Sasuke hanya mengacungkan jempolnya sembari terus berjalan menyusuri tebing curam bersalju menuju ke jalanan berlapis es di bawah sana.

 **-0-**

"Apanya yang aneh?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah tidak mengerti. Pemuda berambut eboni yang selalu diandalkan oleh Sasuke dalam melakukan penetrasi system computer musuh ini rupanya tidak selalu mengerti dengan teori dan hanya bisa praktek. Jemari lentik Hinata pun menunjuk ke arah karakter paling akhir yang bisa di deskripsi oleh Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa karakter ini?" Tanya Hinata. Sai tampak mengerutkan dahinya melihat karakter yang asing baginya tersebut.

"Bukan, tapi rupanya Sasuke sudah kehabisan waktu sehingga tidak melihat apa arti dari karakter itu" Tukas Sai. Pemuda berambut eboni itu kini menatap biji lavender milik Hinata dengan tatapan penasaran. Sedangkan gadis yang ditatapnya sekarang tampak menunduk sambil memasang ekspresi berpikir serius.

"Kukira itu biasa digunakan pilot atau sejenis penerbangan" Celetuk Ino. Mata gadis berambut indigo itu tampak membulat mendengar ucapan dari Ino.

"LORAN, system navigasi yang sederhana untuk pesawat. Tidak seperti GPS yang rumit, karena LORAN digunakan oleh pesawat, maka akurasi dan radius ketepatannya lebih luas daripada GPS" Seru Hinata.

"Tapi, bukankah kita juga bisa menggunakan GPS pada pesawat, untuk apa mengirimkan lokasi LORAN disini" Kata Sai dengan nada penasaran.

"Tidak, standar yang digunakan untuk navigasi pesawat adalah LORAN sehingga mengirim lokasi GPS hanya akan membuang-buang tempat dan memory. Jika di dalam file disertakan GPS longitude dan latitude, maka artinya…."

"Itu kemungkinan besar hanya jebakan" Lanjut Ino dengan nada datar. Tanpa di komando siapapun, gadis berambut indigo itu berlari keluar dari container. Dengan kecepatan penuh, dia melompat ke belakang roda kemudi mobil kap terbuka milik Ino.

"Hei…! Hinata, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Ino ketika dia sampai di samping mobil miliknya tersebut.

"Naiklah, diskusi tadi sepertinya membuang banyak waktu. Ada perubahan rencana" Kata Hinata dengan nada tidak sabar. Mata aquamarine milik Ino tampak terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja mengambil alih kendali rencana.

"Tapi, bukannya kita harus memberitahu Sasuke dulu?" Tanya Ino sambil membuka pintu samping kemudi dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu sekarang" Jawab Hinata sambil menginjak pedal gas dan langsung melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan kencang. Surai indigo panjang miliknya tampak berkibar pelan tertiup angin dari atas mobil kap terbuka tersebut. Mata lavendernya masih menampakkan keseriusan, meskipun terdapat banyak sekali kekhawatiran di dalam sana.

"Bisa kau jelaskan padaku" Tanya Ino setelah kedua gadis cantik itu berselimutkan keheningan selama beberapa saat.

"Jika IMF sudah mempersiapkan jebakannya, artinya Orochimaru sudah mengetahui rencana Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa virus yang di tanamkan oleh Sai tidak di hapus, tapi Orochimaru malah sengaja menarik kita dengan jebakan seperti ini?" Kata Hinata sambil terus berkonsentrasi ada jalanan yang masih lengang di pagi hari.

"Hanya ada satu alasan sederhana, dia ingin kita mengeluarkan setiap anggota yang kita miliki. Itulah mengapa dia melindungi file jebakan tersebut dengan enkripsi kuat, supaya kita mengerahkan semua yang kita miliki, dan dia tinggal menjaring kita semua" Kata Hinata. Ino tampak manggut-manggut mengerti mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Jadi, kau berencana untuk menghapus semua data yang ada disana dan mengulang penyusupan dari awal? Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino. Hinata hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyuman kecil mendengar ucapan Ino.

"Kita hanya perlu membereskan ini sebelum truk itu sampai di tempat Sasuke berada"

"Lagipula, untuk saat ini. Aku percaya padanya…."

 **-0-**

Sebuah truk tronton besar tampak melintas di jalan raya yang licin tersebut. Roda truk yang besar, berulir dalam, mencengkeram salju di bawahnya supaya tidak tergelincir di jalan yang berkelok-kelok di daerah pegunungan tersebut.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya berambut abu-abu dengan kacamata bulatnya tampak mengendarai truk tersebut dengan wajah serius dan tangan yang sangat lihai, seperti seorang pro yang sedang memainkan game racing bersama dengan adiknya.

Pemandangan dengan nuansa putih yang sangat membosankan menghiasi cakrawala. Bahkan kaca truk tersebut tampak buram sebagian karena tertutupi oleh lapisan es.

Meskipun begitu, pengemudi truk itu tetap saja menjalankan truknya dengan tenang seolah keselamatan hidupnya sudah terjamin. Senyuman puas juga tak henti-hentinya dia sunggingkan di bibirnya yang sekarang tampak membiru kedinginan tersebut.

Tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa ratus meter di depannya, diatas tebing yang tinggi. Seorang gadis dengan wajah polosnya sudah mengarahkan moncong snipernya ke arah dahi orang tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan belokan yang berada di titik paling strategis, jari lentik gadis berambut merah muda itu menarik pelatuk dengan ringannya, mengirim sebuah peluru kematian tepat diantara kedua mata pengemudi tersebut.

"Bagus, Sakura" Kata seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari balik pohon cemara yang bertabur salju, seolah pohon natal. Truk yang tadinya melaju dengan kecepatan kencang layaknya di sopir oleh pembalap F1 kini melaju tak terkendali di tepi jurang tersebutdan menabrak tebing sisi kanannya.

Senyuman puas tampak tersungging di bibir pemuda yang keluar dari balik pohon cemara dan langsung dengan cekatan mendekati truk yang sudah ringsek menabrak tebing. Dia pun menurunkan tas punggung miliknya dan mulai bekerja dengan banyak kabel dan tuas.

" _Tunggu dulu, sebelumnya aku pernah melihat sopir yang satu itu, tapi dimana ya_ " Batin Sasuke sambil tetap bekerja dengan bom rakitannya.

'…suke'

Sebuah suara gadis yang dikenalnya memasuki gendang telinganya.

' _Apakah aku barusan mimpi mendengar suara Hinata? Ah…! Mana mungkin_ ' Batinnya tetap focus pada pekerjaannya.

'…suke…. tidak?'

Sasuke pun terkejut mendengar ucapan Hinata yang putus-putus tersebut. Dia pun menajamkan pendengarannya untuk mendengar suara tersebut sekali lagi. Tangannya yang kekar secara reflex menekan sesuatu di dalam telinganya, sebuah alat telekomunikasi yang sama yang dipakai Hinata.

'….ada apa?... itu…. akan'

"Bicara yang jelas oi…! Siapa yang memberimu hak untuk menghubungiku…." Sungut Sasuke pada Hinata.

'truk …. bom…. jeb….'

'Pergi dari sana, baka…!'

Dhuarrrrr….!

 **-0-**

"Kau dengar suara itu?" Tanya Ino dengan nada hati-hati sambil menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Mata lavender milik Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca, menyipit, dan tanpa ada pemberitahuan, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Bakaa….."

 **TBC**

Chapter depan last chapter, apakah Sasuke akan mati?

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **Hack The Brain**

 **Plan**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing : SasuHina**

 **Genre : Romance, Sci-fi, Friendship**

 **Happy Read ^^**

Suasana ramai tampak menghiasi kota besar di USA tersebut, sama seperti biasanya. Para pekerja kantoran dan industry yang berlalu lalang meskipun tanda-tanda kemacetan masih belum tampak di pagi hari yang mulai panas tersebut.

"Astaga…! Tak terasa sudah dua tahun sejak peristiwa itu, dan tak terdengar kabar sama sekali dari Hinata-chan" Sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang ekor kuda sambil menyajikan segelas kopi yang masih mengepulkan uap tipis di meja.

Dibelakang, meja tersebut, duduk seorang pria berkulit putih pucat yang sedang membaca beberapa headline berita di layar tabletnya. Mata hitamnya yang kelam tampak naik turun mengikuti artikel yang dibacanya. Bahkan, terlihat beberapa kali dia mengerutkan dahinya, tanpa menghiraukan gadis yang sedang cemberut di depannya karena merasa dicuekin.

"Ne, Sai-kun…." Kata gadis tersebut dengan nada yang sedikit manja.

"Wajar saja tak ada kabar darinya. Dia bahkan tidak akan mengingat kita lagi, bukan?" Tanya pemuda yang dipanggil Sai tersebut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar tabletnya. Wajah ceria gadis tersebut sekarang tampak sedikit sedih mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Iya, tak kusangka Sasuke-kun memikirkannya sejauh itu"

 **Flashback**

"Apa katamu? Kau tidak berencana meledakkan bom bunuh diri kan?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah terkejut sambil melihat pemuda berambut raven yang sedang duduk menghadapnya dengan kursi terbalik. Wajah tampannya tampak sedikit malas menyandar di lengannya yang bertumpuk di bawah dagunya dengan mata onyx yang menatap Sai dengan tatapan datar.

"Tidak juga. Untuk apa aku merencanakan sesuatu jika aku tidak bisa menikmati hasilnya, baka…" Sungut pemuda tersebut. Sai hanya bisa menatap heran mendengar jawaban dari pemuda di depannya. Dengan wajah penasaran, akhirnya dia meninggalkan aktivitas di depan komputernya dan menghadap ke arah pemuda tersebut.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan wasiat, Sasuke?" Tanya Sai pada pemuda yang di panggilnya Sasuke tersebut.

"Yah…! Aku bukanlah dewa kan? Segala sesuatu yang tidak bisa ku prediksikan juga mungkin akan terjadi. Dan, jika itu terjadi…."

"Aku hanya ingin kalian berdua menikah" Ucapan Sasuke jelas membuat Sai sedikit terkejut dengan permintaan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

"De…dengan Ino?" Tanya Sai sambil sedikit berpaling. Sedikit semburat merah muda tampak di pipi pucat pemuda pecinta computer tersebut.

"Memangnya dengan siapa lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menegakkan punggungnya dan menatap serius pada Sai.

"Yah…! Aku sudah menyeret kalian menuju dunia yang kelam, jadi mungkin kalian akan mendapatkan kebebasan setelah aku tidak ada bukan?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit tersenyum lemah sebelum mata onyxnya melirik ke kanannya, dimana tiga orang gadis sedang tertidur cukup pulas di atas sebuah ranjang kecil.

"Juga, untuk Sakura….."

"Aku punya teman yang membuka usaha perdagangan bahan makanan di pinggir kota sana. Yah…! Dia juga senang untuk mengambil pekerja dari orang yang sebatang kara, jadi mungkin dia akan punya teman disana" Lanjut Sasuke. Sai tampak tersenyum kecil sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke.

"Kau peduli dengannya juga ya? Bagaimana dengan…."

"Kau bisa mencuci otaknya" Potong Sasuke. Sai tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Sasuke tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sai. Sasuke kembali menyandarkan dagunya pada kedua tangannya diatas sandaran kursi.

"Yah…! Kasihan juga jika dia terbebani, biarkan saja dia meraih cita-citanya. Jadi, kau bisa mencuci otaknya supaya dia focus pada cita-citanya" Jawab Sasuke. Sai tampak sedikit terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Biar saja aku mati, yang penting dia hidup lebih baik" Ledek Sai.

"Hahaha…! Kau lucu sekali, Sai" Jawab Sasuke tertawa garing sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke kumpulan gadis tadi.

"Mau kau apakan? Gak enak jika dia cuman diem doang" Sai makin memperparah ledekannya ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menghampiri tiga gadis tersebut.

"Sssttt…! Jangan berisik"

 **End of Flashback**

"Yah…! Selama setahun ini kita belum menjenguk Sakura juga kan?" Tanya Ino sambil menatap Sai yang masih sibuk dengan tabletnya. Mata hitam itu pun membulat ketika melihat suatu headline di tabletnya yang bergambar gadis berambut indigo sedang berdiri di depan banyak hadirin. Bibir pemuda itu pun tertarik ke atas ketika melihat gambar headline tersebut.

"Sepertinya sekarang sudah ada kabar darinya" Kata Sai sambil memperlihatkan layar tabletnya pada Ino. Mata aquamarine itu pun sedikit terkejut begitu melihat layar tablet itu, beberapa saat kemudian bibirnya ikut tersenyum manis.

"'IMF merekrut IT engineer baru yang merupakan engineer wanita pertama dalam sejarahnya', headline yang bagus sekali" Kata Ino dengan sedikit nada terkejut. Dahi Sai tampak berkerut mendengar ucapan dari Ino. Sel otak abu-abu miliknya tampak berusaha untuk menghubungkan sesuatu dengan kejadian di masa lampau sambil memasang ekspresi yang sedikit… mengerikan.

"Ada apa, Sai-kun?" Tanya Ino dengan nada yang sedikit khawatir pada Sai, tapi pemuda itu tampak terlalu berkonsentrasi sehingga ucapan gadis di depannya tidak bisa masuk ke dalam telinganya sama sekali.

"Hah…! Sialan, akan kubunuh dia hingga mati dua kali" Kutuk Sai sambil berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju ke computer yang bertengger di ruang kerjanya dengan langkah yang sedikit terburu-buru.

"Hei…! " Seru Ino sedikit kaget dengan tingkah Sai yang tampak terlalu terburu-buru setelah membaca headline tersebut.

Pemuda itu pun hanya berjalan tanpa memedulikan apapun yang berada di depannya, bahkan dia sempat beberapa kali salah memencet tombol power computer dengan tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, entah karena marah ataupun gugup. Tangan putih pucatnya tampak mengetuk-ngetuk diatas meja seirama dengan kakinya yang juga mengeluarkan suara ketukan pelan di lantai. Mulutnya tak henti-hentinya berdecak tak sabar menunggu komputernya siap.

Tangannya dengan cekatan langsung meraih mouse yang berada di samping kanan monitor begitu melihat layar desktop yang sudah menyala di depannya. Dibukanya beberapa software yang sudah dia arsipkan sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dan kemudian jarinya menari dengan lincahnya diatas keyboard.

"Sialan, Sasuke. Apa kau sebenarnya sudah merencanakan hal ini?" Gumam Sai ketika melihat sebuah gambar grafik koneksi yang naik turun dengan latar belakang hitam di layar komputernya. Ino yang baru saja tiba di tempat tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuan Sai.

Gadis itu pun berdiri dengan wajah yang sama terkejutnya dengan suaminya saat melihat grafik tersebut. Pemuda itu pun menoleh dengan seulas senyuman lemah, sebelum akhirnya berganti pada seringai yang terlihat cukup menakutkan.

"Mungkin dialah Sherlock yang sebenarnya"

 **-0-**

"Ada apa, Kimimaro-kun? Bukankah sudah ku katakan untuk mengaktifkan firewallnya dan update selalu antivirusnya?" Kata seseorang berambut indigo tersebut dengan nada tegas pada seorang pemuda berambut biru keputihan yang tampak kebingungan di depan layar komputernya.

Beberapa orangs yang berlalu lalang disitu tampak tak sedikit pun mengganggu keseriusan sepasang manusia di depan computer ini.

"Sudah aku lakukan, tetapi… kurasa koneksi ini langsung dari data center…"

"Jadi kau bilang bahwa data center kemasukan virus?" Potong si gadis ketika mendengar pembelaan dari si pemuda.

Pemuda itu, Kimimaro, tampak sedikit menunduk mendengar ucapan si gadis yang sepertinya sedikit keras padanya. Gadis cantik itu pun menghela nafas pelan melihat bawahannya, sebelum akhirnya dia berbalik dan dengan gerakan yang begitu anggun berjalan menuju ke lift.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengeceknya di data center"

 **-0-**

Hawa yang dingin menusuk tulang di dalam data center tampaknya tak mempengaruhi niat gadis cantik tadi untuk mengecek error yang terjadi sejak tadi pagi. Wajah putihnya tampak sedikit membiru dengan uap yang keluar dari bibir pucatnya saat dia bernafas.

Beberapa saat kemudian dia sampai di system konsol dan langsung mengetikkan beberapa perintah. Dahi pucatnya tampak berkerut ketika melihat hasil yang di perolehnya.

"Apakah level keamananku segitu lemahnya sampai-sampai virus bisa langsung menyerang data center?" Gumamnya ketika menemukan suatu keanehan di dalam data center. Dengan cekatan dia mengetikkan berbaris-baris kode dan kemudian menghapus virus tersebut.

"Eh?" Gumam Hinata tanpa sadar.

 _Apakah anda yakin akan menghapus saya T_T? (Y/N)_

Mata lavendernya tampak sedikit… bingung, seolah merasakan déjà vu di ruangan dan server yang sama. Pikirannya menerawang jauh ke masa lalu, dimana dia di sekap oleh seorang pria berambut hitam dan dipaksa untuk mengulangi ucapan beberapa kali.

Aroma obat-obatan dan suara yang memekakkan telinga benar-benar seperti nyata seiring dengan ingatan yang tanpa permisi memasuki otaknya secara bersamaan membuat gadis itu membeku dalam kebingungan.

Sebuah gambar hitam hijau yang terdiri dari karakter spasi dan X tampak di layar computer server. Seorang pria dengan style emo yang membangkitkan ingatan pahitnya dengan pemuda yang dikiranya sudah mati tersebut. Matanya tampak menatap Hinata dengan tatapan tajam, seolah menyuruhnya dengan ucapan yang tertulis diatasnya dengan huruf capital.

 **RUN…! HINATA…!**

Suhu di data center itu pun mulai sedikit menghangat secara perlahan, seperti panas bumi yang semakin meningkat secara perlahan. Hidung mancungnya merasakan sedikit bau yang familiar, bau tape data yang menguap seiring dengan matinya konsol dengan berbagai macam error.

Kaki jenjangnya pun berlari dengan perasaan nostalgia yang mengingatkan dirinya tentang misi menghanguskan data pertamanya. Tetapi, gadis itu tidak berlari untuk menyelamatkan dirinya seperti waktu itu.

Sekarang dia tidak peduli dengan identitasnya. Yang dia pedulikan saat ini hanyalah kehadiran sang pemuda yang sudah dua tahun menetap di alam sana sebelum bangkit kembali dari layar monitor.

Nafasnya teregah-engah ditengah kepanikan di depan kantor IMF yang tampaknya sudah di serbu oleh banyak orang yang panic, meskipun mereka tidak menyadari bahwa bahaya yang sebenarnya mengancam uang mereka.

"Hei…! Kemarilah" Sahut Ino sudah berada di depan kantor dengan mobil kap terbuka. Hinata tampak sedikit gugup mendekati mobil tersebut yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman pelan oleh Ino.

"Akan kuantar kau ketempatnya"

 **-0-**

Suasana tampak sedikit lengang di pinggiran kota yang jauh dari keramaian pusat kota new york. Sebuah toko bahan makanan juga tampak sedikit sepi pelanggan. Yang ada hanya pekerja yang tampak berasal dari berbagai ras yang sedang membersihkan toko tersebut dengan wajah yang ceria.

Brrmmm….! Ckiiittt….!

Seorang pemuda berambut eboni tampak menghentikan motornya secara kasar di depan toko tersebut, bahkan hampir saja motor besar tersebut jatuh jika saja pemuda itu terlambat menjejakkan kakinya. Dengan wajah yang super terburu-buru, bahkan hampir saja dia terjungkal di depan pintu masuk, pemuda itu pun masuk sambil celingukan setelah memasuki pintu.

"Kau kenapa?" Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik tampak menatap heran pada pemuda berambut eboni, Sai, tersebut sambil menghitung jumlah uang di dalam mesin kasirnya. Mata hitam pemuda itu malah menghiraukan mata safir yang masih penasaran tersebut, dan kembali melihat-lihat di dalam toko.

"Sai-kun? Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pendek yang berdiri sambil membawa sapu dan pakaian maid sederhana dari dalam gudang. Mata emeraldnya yang indah juga menyiratkan keterkejutan sekaligus keingintahuan pada pemuda itu.

Tapi, tetap saja, mata hitam Sai tidak memperhatikan gadis cantik tersebut dan malah meneliti setiap orang yang berada di toko sederhana itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mata hitam itu pun terbentur pada seorang tua yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi santai.

Rambutnya yang sudah dominan putih itu tampak sedikit tidak terawatt, wajahnya dipenuhi oleh banyak kerutan dan matanya tertutup rapat dengan ekspresi damai. Pakaiannya lusuh dan terlihat kusam oleh keringat.

"Oh, perkenalkan, dia orang baru disini, namanya…." Belum sempat pemuda jabrik si penjaga toko itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sai tampak berjalan dengan sigap menuju ke pria tua yang sedang tidur tersebut.

Tangan kekarnya langsung mencengkeram leher kaos putih dan mengangkat pria tua tersebut. Wajah yang tadinya begitu damai itu pun terlihat terkejut ketika mata berwarna hitam itu terbuka dan menatap Sai dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Jangan berpura-pura, apa kau ingin aku membunuhmu lagi?" Bentak Sai tepat di depan wajah orang tua tersebut.

Orang tua itu pun hanya bisa memasang wajah innocent, seolah tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Sai. Pemuda berambut eboni itu pun mulai sedikit kesal pada pria tua tersebut sehingga dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinganya dan kemudian membisikkan sesuatu.

"Atau kau lebih memilih aku menelanjangimu disini dan menunjukkan…."

Entah apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai waktu itu, tetapi hal itu tampaknya sangat manjur sehingga membuat pria tua itu terloncat sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Oke, Sai. Kau menangkapku" Ucap si kakek sambil menatap Sai dengan tatapan menyerah, sementara gadis berambut pink dan pemuda jabrik tadi hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan heran.

"Sasuke-san? Bukankah tadi Sasuke-san katakan jika…." Ucapan gadis manis itu pun terpotong oleh bekapan Sasuke yang tampak sedikit panic ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Sai tampak melihat tingkah pria tua yang dipanggil Sasuke, itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit heran. Apa coba yang sedang dilakukannya?

"Yah…! Ehem… sayang sekali, Sakura, aku harus menyerah pada ancaman tidak waras dari rekanku yang satu ini" Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan gadis berambut pink yang dipanggilnya Sakura tersebut. Pemuda berambut jabrik yang sedang berada di meja kasir pun hanya bisa terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Bukannya kau juga tidak waras? Mana ada orang yang melompat dari tebing setinggi itu hanya karena peluangnya tidak nol persen?" Ledek pria tersebut.

"Hei…! Itu pertimbangan paling waras ya, jika kau hanya dapat D+ dalam kuliah probabilitas mungkin terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi percayakanlah pada orang yang dapat A++ ini, dobe" Sungut Sasuke. Perdebatan konyol antara dua orang itu tampak sedikit membingungkan bagi Sai yang sekarang hanya celingukan gak jelas antara dua orang tersebut.

"Jadi… kau beneran…."

"Apa matamu buta, Sai? Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah bisa menebaknya sejak tadi" Kata pria tua tersebut sambil sedikit menepuk jidatnya heran mendengar Sai yang masih dipenuhi oleh keraguan tersebut.

Mata hitam milik Sai tampak berkilat. Air yang berada di pelupuk matanya tampak menggenangi biji hitam tersebut, setetes air mata tampak mengalir di sudut matanya sebelum dengan cepat diseka oleh tangan pucatnya.

"Apaan sih? Dasar" Kata pria tua tersebut sambil menjitak pelan kepala Sai ketika dia melihat pemuda tersebut menangis di depannya.

"Astaga, Teme. Bukannya seneng ketemu sama temen yang udah terpisah selama dua tahun" Sindir Naruto sambil berjalan dan menepuk punggung Sai, tampak seperti menenangkan pemuda tersebut.

"Kita juga sama kok. Waktu dia datang kemari pagi tadi dia langsung ngeloyor tidur gitu aja, meskipun waktu itu kami berdua juga kagetnya minta ampun seolah melihat zombie di pagi buta, tapi dia malah tenang aja begitu" Cerocos pemuda jabrik tersebut, Naruto, yang malah curhat saat pertama kali Sasuke mendatangi tokonya.

"Dia baru datang pagi tadi?" Tanya Sai dengan wajah yang sedikit terkejut sembari menahan isakan pelan agar tidak dijitak oleh Sasuke lagi.

"Yah…! Dia mengundurkan diri dari jabatan satpam gedung back up data milik IMF" Sahut Sakura.

"Eh…! Jadi…."

"Bukankah harusnya kau sudah bisa menebak setelah melihat aktivitas virusmu yang hidup lagi tadi pagi? Aku bekerja disana hanya untuk memasang bom, dan menyuruhmu menikah agar kau lupa tentang virus itu dan tidak mengaktifkannya supaya Orochimaru tidak curiga dengan aktivitas virusmu dan menghapusnya" Jawab Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

"Jadi sekarang?"

"Bum…! Aku sudah menghancurkan semuanya" Jawab Sasuke enteng. Sai tampak manggut-manggut mengerti dengan rencana Sasuke yang tersusun rapi selama dua tahun belakangan ini.

"Yah…! Ini semacam keberuntungan juga sih aku tidak mati waktu ledakan itu. Aku pernah melihat seorang narapidana mati yang sekarang malah menyupiri truk tersebut sehingga aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu kemungkinan besar adalah bom bunuh diri…."

"Lalu kau meloncat ke jurang dan beruntung sekali kau bisa selamat berkat ranting pohon beku dengan luka bakar yang minim. Benar-benar seperti adegan imajinasi seorang sutradara" Ejek naruto.

"Yah…! Siapapun pasti akan…."

Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh sosok tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja menabraknya setelah membuka pintu dengan kasar. Mata hitam milik Sai tampak terkejut ketika melihat gadis berambut indigo yang tiba-tiba saja datang menuju ke toko yang seingatnya tidak pernah di beritahukan pada siapapun.

"Are? Siapa dia?" Sahut seorang gadis yang terdengar familiar dari depan pintu. Mata aquamarine itu tampak menatap sepasang pemudi dan orang tua yang sedang saling bertindihan tersebut dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Kau belum bilang apa-apa pada Hinata?" Tanya Sai dengan nada yang tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Belum, kurasa bahasa tubuh milik Hinata menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak bisa diajak bicara tadi sehingga…" Ino tampak memutus ucapannya ketika melihat bahwa Sai lebih tertarik pada Hinata yang menindih tubuh Sasuke dan sekarang sedang menangis. Isakannya sampai terdengar meskipun gadis itu sudah meredamnya dengan kaos lusuh Sasuke.

Seringaian kecil tampak muncul di bibir keriput Sasuke, tanganya yang di perban membelai lembut puncak kepala gadis indigo tersebut.

"Kau merindukanku, baka?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada meledek.

Diam…!

Gadis itu masih diam dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Entah karena malu atau masih belum bisa menghentikan tangisannya setelah terpisah lahir batin dari pemuda tersebut.

"Haha…! Sudahlah, bukankah kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan uangmu yang hilang karena aku sudah membakar semua database milik IMF?" Tanya Sasuke mencoba untuk mengubah topic pembicaraan.

Gadis berambut indigo itu masih terdiam.

"Ne, Hinata" Keluh Sasuke yang tampak kesal karena merasa dicuekin oleh Hinata.

Tangannya pun mencengkeram pundak Hinata dan memaksanya untuk lepas dari dadanya. Air mata gadis tersebut tampak jatuh mengenai pipi keriput Sasuke. Pria tua itu pun menghela nafas melihat keadaan si gadis.

"Astaga…." Keluhnya sambil membantu Hinata untuk berdiri di depannya, Kedua tangannya pun mengusap lembut pipi putih milik Hinata yang masih basah oleh air mata.

"Kau tampak jelek ketika menangis tau" Ledek Sasuke sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau kemana aja selama ini? Kau pikir bagus tiba-tiba menghilang dari bumi?" Bentak Hinata disela isak tangisnya sambil memukul dada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir dokter Watson tidak marah ketika Sherlock berpura-pura mati? Kau pikir semuanya bisa kau atasi sendirian?" Pukulan Hinata lama kelamaan semakin keras.

"Dasar egois…!" Tetapi, akhirnya gadis itu pun kecapaian dan menghentikan pukulannya dan langsung memeluk Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

"Maaf, hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan" Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Tapi, aku berjanji semuanya akan berubah mulai saat ini" Kata Sasuke sambil mendekap erat Hinata.

"Oleh karena itu, Hinata…." Sasuke pun menarik Hinata dari dadanya. Mata onyxnya menatap tajam pada biji lavender yang masih basah oleh air mata tersebut.

"Ayo kita menikah"

Ucapan itu bukannya malah mengeringkan air mata milik sang gadis, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Entah karena bahagia, atau masih marah, air mata pun kembali menggenangi mata Hinata sebelum akhirnya jatuh kembali di pipi putihnya. Gadis itu pun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke setelah mengangguk pelan tanpa bisa menjawab apa-apa.

"Oi…! Oi…! Apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu yang besar? Siapa dia? Sai-kun? Bisa tolong jawab aku…" Celetuk Ino yang notabene merupakan orang yang belum tau apa-apa.

"Sssttt…! Dia itu Sasuke" Kata Sai yang saat itu masih menikmati adegan SasuHina mencoba untuk menghentikan Ino yang menginterupsinya.

"Heh…! Kok kelihatan tua sekali?" Kata Ino yang tidak mau diajak damai oleh Sai. Sasuke tampak tersenyum geli melihat Ino yang tampak bingung dengan penampilan tua Sasuke.

Tangan kanan yang masih di balut perban itu pun menggaruk-garuk sesuatu di bawah dagunya yang keriput dan menariknya hingga kulit coklat keriputnya terkelupas, menampakkan kulit yang masih putih bersih di sebelah kirinya. Bagian wajah sebelah kanan pemuda Uchiha itu tampak sedikit coklat dengan bekas luka bakar yang tampak sudah mulai menghilang.

"Lama tak jumpa" Katanya sambil tersenyum mengejek pada gadis berambut pirang yang sekarang sedang menatap Sasuke dengan terkejut.

"Aku terkejut kau bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan melihat penampilan tuanya, Hinata-chan" Goda Ino pada gadis yang masih memeluk Sasuke tersebut.

"Aku hanya tidak akan melupakan cengiran dan tatapannya yang meremehkan orang lain"

 **FIN**

Yeeeyyy…! Rencana yang sudah disusun Sasuke selama dua tahun akhirnya berhasil dan happy end.

Adakah yang masih belum paham? Hmmm…!

Oh, iya. Semangat buat Indonesia yang masuk final AFF setelah sekian lama (kalo gak salah 2011 yah yang lawan Malaysia itu). Kali ini Indonesia yang memimpin kan?

Semangat, yo…!

 **Thanks for Read**

 **Don't Forget to Review**


End file.
